


Ossessione

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jared Has A Big Cock, Jensen is a cock slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: "Question his - how much can you handle, Jen?”That smug look on Jared’s face tells him Jensen’s answer is about to be a lot.“Depends on how much you have.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning on doing another fic this year - but a conversation with my lovely friends (bog witches) resulted in this, and no, I'm not sorry about it. At all. Cock servicer Jensen is a thing I live for, and it was KAT who sent the photos like hey, look at Jared's bulge.
> 
> So I did.
> 
> And this happened.
> 
> I don't control these things, they just... happen.

_“Not again.”_

Jensen turns the music up a little more, hoping like hell that Travis Tritt will block out the absolute bucketload of dirty, nasty thoughts that entered his mind the moment he saw _him._

Mr. Tall and Handsome.

Mr. Long Brown Grab It While I Fuck You Hair.

Mr. My Compression Shorts Don’t Fucking Contain My Bulge.

Jensen has a rotating list of names for him. All he knows is that on Thursdays, like clockwork, he’s at Jensen’s gym, grunting and sweating and working on making his arms even more massive. Chest too. God, that fucking _chest,_ stretching out his Underarmour so well that he should be _paid_ to wear it. Jensen doesn’t stare.  Well. He tries not to. Between the chest and the clingy, stereotypical I-have-a-big-dick gray sweatpants he wears, Jensen can’t really be blamed for sneaking a look or seven when he’s working on chest flies. And when he benches - Christ, Jensen just wants to go over to the weight bench, straddle him, and take whatever he’s packing until he can no longer walk.

He’s been working up this particular scenario and adding detail to it for the last four months, ever since _he_ started coming  to this gym. Honestly, Jensen had been leading a perfectly normal, gains on gains workout existence until he had shown up, sweaty hair curling against his neck and winking when he catches Jensen staring.

Jensen really needs to work on timing, because he’s wound up aching from doing too much of whatever, all a result of trying to make out the minute details of Mr. I’m Stupidly Tall and Hunky’s cock. Jensen’s handled more than a few in his day, and yeah, dicks are fucking great but this guy, man, Jensen _needs_ to see him.

And it’s not like he couldn’t go to the locker room and try to spy on him - but Jensen feels bad about doing that. He would never _willingly_ violate his privacy. Yeah, he’s done some skanky shit to get a guy in him, but being a peeping Tom, in a locker room, _at the gym -_ nah, that’s not Jensen. At least Jensen doesn’t _think_ it’s Jensen.

That argument is growing less and less convincing every day.

Christ, he needs to either buy a new dildo or start using Grindr again. Something to match up to the vision of this guy’s cock that he’s built in his head. Matching fantasy to a semblance of reality is a much harder task than he had originally thought, and even with his obsessive checking, Gym Porn doesn’t seem to be on Grindr. Ever. And Jensen fucking keeps tabs on that shit.

Jensen stalks off to the stair climbers for his warm up, intentionally keeping his eyes away from treadmills ten feet away. There’s a perfectly good television in front of him, and they’re showing _Ghostbusters._

His never-intended crush takes the treadmill in front of him, and yeah, he’s got a perfect fucking ass as well. It’s not fair, really, because of course he’s never seen him run. Only ever hitting weights, crunches, that sort of thing.

Gym Sex (there are a lot of iterations starting with Gym-) runs like a fucking gazelle, ass bouncing in his sweats and his hair floofing out at the same time. Jensen keeps losing his rhythm from watching his shoulders flex, like the treadmill can’t contain him and the massive amount of fitness energy he’s working up. He’s probably an outdoor runner, given how big and free his movements are. One problem; the weather is absolute shit today, so Mr. Hair is stuck inside, all to Jensen’s deliciously painful frustration.

If he pops a boner, Jensen hopes that _he_ knows why.

Not that he stands a chance of getting to show it to him, but yeah, maybe the telepathic signals he’s sending will clue him in on just how agonizingly horny he is right now.

Well, Jensen is _always_ agonizingly horny, but acutely so when Legs For Days shows up. At least it means Jensen is healthy? Yeah, he’s not going to question it too much.

Jensen goes through the rest of his workout, and he can’t tell if it’s coincidence that keeps putting them near the machines they use, or if Most Magnificent Bulge is deliberately winding him up. Jensen doesn’t mind, hell he _wants_ to be wound up. One whiff of his musk should be enough wank material for the foreseeable future. Maybe if Jensen gets close enough, he’ll even _sweat_ on him.

Maybe it would be better if he just… asked. Spoke to him. Managed to figure out what he sounded like beyond a manly grunt of exertion. Jensen has supplied his own version of what he sounds like, and has even stuck him with a filthy mouth in his head, telling him how well he takes his fucking cock and wants to knock Jensen the fuck up - yeah, it’s a voice like old whiskey and leather, tough, deep, not easily broken.

Jensen finally goes over to the rowing machine to maybe work on flushing some of the blood out of his cock, compression shorts doing fuck all to hide his arousal right now. Mr. Sweats walks by him, crotch nearly at eye level, and Jensen can’t hide how deliberately he turns his head so he doesn’t just… stare.

God, he needs to get laid, and soon, before he gets arrested for indecency.

It would be _so_ fucking worth it though.

Jensen goes until his entire body hurts, sweat pouring down his face and mouth. He licks his lips, only to realize that what he tastes _definitely_ isn’t sweat, and upon touching his nose, finds that he’s bleeding.

“Fuckin’ _great._ ”

With one hand held to his face, Jensen gets up and wipes the machine down, having no choice but to go to the locker room and try to clean up. At least the blood pouring out of his nose distracts him momentarily from the prospect of Gym Porn (it’s good enough to use twice) and with effort, he makes it to the locker room to stand at the sink and wash his face off, holding a paper towel under it with his eyes closed.

He finally takes his headphones out, feeling silly for getting a fucking nosebleed during his workout. It’s not the first time it’s happened, but sometimes when the air is a little too dry in the gym, Jensen has to cut out early.

Satisfied that he’s not going to leave some gory mess behind, Jensen opens his eyes and is just about got himself together when _he_ appears behind him, wearing nothing but a towel riding so fucking low on his hips that it might as well be… hell, Jensen can’t finish the thought.

And he’s looking at Jensen in the mirror, hair fucking pecs flexing and a smirk on his face. “Hey.”

Jensen has to take a moment to register that he’s talking to _him,_ and that he hasn’t just… died and gone to some alternate reality where his fantasies come true.

“Uh, hey.”

“You good? Saw you washin’ blood off your face.” Mr. Smirk steps forward, his voice all raspy and deep from working out - and way better than anything could ever supply for himself. “Didn’t fall or anything, did you?”

Jensen could care less about his well being right now, not when his eyes are following the dark trail of hair underneath those abs down into that towel - and Christ, _he can see pubes._ “I’m… no, the dry air, sometimes if I push too hard it… makes me bleed.”

“Mmm.” Mr. Smirk steps forward, looking at Jensen with an interest that goes beyond simply checking on someone. “Happens to my nipples sometimes when I run. Chafing fuckin’ sucks.”

That drawl - and talking about his nipples, yeah, Jensen can’t move for the next ten years, which _might_ be enough time to will his boner down. “Yeah, mine are sensitive too.”

 _God fucking_ dammit _Ackles, you’ve got to get a fucking grip on yourself._

“Oh?”

No.

Not oh.

Not here, no, this, this is too fucking good to be true.

Why does Gym Porn sound _interested._

_Oh._

“Yeah, they… that’s why I uh, don’t run, not really, just…” He doesn’t have anything else, because he’s close enough now that he feels _body heat._

“Good thing you don’t run, then. Was hopin’ you’d stay right here for a minute.”

Jensen is going to have an aneurysm from his blood pressure skyrocketing, and it will be the happiest way someone’s died _ever._ “I… if this is about me looking, I swear, I’m not… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. S...sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

He leans forward, and licks a droplet of sweat from the back of Jensen’s neck, just fucking like that and that’s it, Jensen is dead, because in no reality would _he_ be putting his tongue _anywhere_ near him. “I…”

“Know you’ve been checkin’ me out, baby. Why do you think I’ve been wearin’ those sweats?” Another lick, and a kiss this time, another heartbeat closer to Jensen’s death. “Knew they’d work eventually.”

“You… you _planned_ this?” Jensen’s damned proud of himself for stringing those words together, and as a massive right hand flattens and pulls back against Jensen’s stomach, he knows he’s no longer on this earth. He _can’t_ be.

“Sure. You’re pretty fuckin’ hot, you know, and when I see somethin’ I want…”

“You get it, don’t you?”

He fucking _nuzzles_ Jensen’s left ear, murmuring “most of the time.”

Jensen breaks, and it’s a damned good thing there’s no one else here to see him shudder from head to toe. “What if I want you back?”

“Was hopin’ you’d say that… tell me your name, baby.”

“Jensen. Jen, whatever, I’m… Jensen.”

“Jensen.” He rolls Jensen’s name around on his tongue like he’s sampling hundred year old Scotch, sliding his hand up under the sweaty cling of Jensen’s t-shirt as he does. “Like that name, a lot. Jared.”

Hot name to go with a _monstrously_ hot guy. “Pleased to… meet you. Or uh…”

Jensen wants to tell him that he isn’t normally this braindead, or something to indicate that yes, he can utilize the English language in coherent sentences - but that hand it creeping up towards his chest and Jensen’s aforementioned nipples. One touch is all it’s going to take for Jensen to come apart, and if he creams his shorts, fine and dandy - he’s not going to be able to _care_ at that point.

“I know, Jen.” Jared kisses his neck, lips soft and searing against his skin. “Wanna ask you somethin’.”

“Anything.”

Jared smiles, and it’s toe-curlingly wicked - and of course he has fucking _dimples._ “How badly do you want to suck my cock?”

That’s it, Jensen is checking the lottery tickets he bought yesterday when he gets home.

“Badly.”

“Good boy - now follow me.”

_Good boy._

Jensen clearly needs a reorganization of things he lets people get away with - but he’s pretty sure he would let Jared murder someone in front of him and he would plea blindness. Jared leads him to the showers, and thank God for private stalls in this place - not that it would matter. Jensen would go down on him in the middle of the fucking weight room, if he asked.

Jared pulls them into a stall and turns the latch, his hand on the knot of his towel, bulge teasing out from under it. Jensen itches to yank it away, finally see if his dreams are indeed a match for what’s before him. “I’m clean, by the way.”

Seems like important information to tell someone, no matter how fucking skeevy this is.

“Me too - just got the results yesterday. Question his - how much can you handle, Jen?”

That smug look on Jared’s face tells him Jensen’s answer is about to be _a lot._

“Depends on how much you have.”

Jared doesn’t reply, just lets the towel drop and for the first time in his life, Jensen actually fucking loses his breath.

He’s big. Like _big_ big. Big enough that even Jensen’s admittedly size-queen skewed tastes are humbled, and Jared’s not even fucking _hard_ yet. He’s uncut, the head of his cock just barely peeking out of his foreskin, dusky pink to match those gorgeous lips. Veiny, beer can thick (and again, _not even hard_ ) and dripping precome. Jensen can’t even breathe, automatically on his knees before he has time to process that he’s down there. Christ, this is fucking porn star cock, and Jensen damn well knows that he’s about to give the best fucking head he’s ever performed in his life.

“Don’t worry about drawin’ it out, Jen, pretty fuckin’ horny today.” Jared places a hand possessively on the back of his head and guides him in, right hand hefting his cock towards Jensen’s lips. “Wanted that hot little mouth the first time I saw you.”

“Fuck, take it Jared, don’t fucking _care._ ”

Jared doesn’t quite shove his cock into Jensen’s mouth, but there’s a lot less time to inhale than normal. Not that it makes much difference, because the moment Jared’s halfway in he finishes fattening up, already jaw-achingly thick, making tears leak from Jensen’s eyes. He can’t even look up, focused on getting Jared all the way down. His own cock twitches in his shorts, and fuck, he doesn’t even care that he doesn’t have the brainpower to worry about his own need right now.

He can’t deep throat Jared - not yet anyway - but Jared doesn’t seem to care, groaning as Jensen flattens out his tongue and his head bumps the back of Jensen’s throat. “Fuck, baby, could tear you up if you’d let me.”

Jensen hopes that his answering moan signals loud and clear that yes, that’s absolutely, one hundred percent fine. He tugs at Jared’s hips, bidding him to just fucking _go,_ let Jensen worry about himself, and damn the rest of what might happen.

“Gonna come right down that pretty throat, Jen.” Jared reaches his right hand down and keeps Jensen’s jaw popped open, loose and pliant for his cock to slide over Jensen’s spit slicked lips and tongue. “Feels a lot better than I imagined, Christ.”

Thinking about Jared thinking about him makes Jensen want to shout with happiness, but he can’t, because he’s got Jared’s big fat cock down his throat and all he can do is cast his gaze upwards, those hazel-gold eyes stormy with raw desire. Jared licks his lips, fucking Jensen’s mouth hard and fast, balls swinging and slapping against his chin. He’s a fucking feast of hot, sweaty muscle, and Jensen already knows that this isn’t going to be enough. He’s rapidly getting hooked, every taste of Jared’s precome burning through his system and hard-coding him to desire a whole lot more. Jensen doesn’t mind being used as a come dump but Jesus fucking Christ, he wants to milk Jared dry and keep him coming back for more.

“Fuckin’ hell, Jen, take my big fuckin’ dick so good.” Jared pumps in, out, in, out, just barely keeping himself in check to keep from hurting Jensen. Jensen kind of wants to be left aching, throat burning and bruised. He wonders if there _is_ anyone else who can do this for him, can service Jared’s cock like he needs it.

A hot, deep flash of possessiveness flashes through Jensen, and he manages to engage his brain enough to get his hands up and push Jared back, right up against the wall. “You better fucking hold on.”

Jensen sounds throat-fucked and whorish, but he’ll wear that with dignity.

He swallows Jared down as far as he can go, working his shaft with his right hand while his left tugs and rolls Jared’s big fucking bull nuts, milking him with his mouth and fingers until Jared’s moaning and thrusting again. He loves doing this to guys, getting them edged up quick so that they bust even harder - and Jared deserves the fucking _best._

“Christ, Jen, gonna fuckin’ blow.”

Jensen slams his mouth down on him, moaning and swallowing right as the first burst of Jared’s spunk hits the back of his throat. He gets a hand in his shorts fast, and all it takes is two fast strokes for him to come with him. Shot after shot goes down, and Jensen doesn’t stop until Jared pulls himself out of his mouth and smears the last of it over Jensen’s fucked out lips. Jensen laps at his foreskin, bunching and pulling back with every stroke.

“I… Christ, Jared, that was hot as _fuck._ ” Jensen leans back on his haunches, looking up at Jared and taking immense satisfaction in the way he’s flushed all the way down his chest. “Could suck you off every fuckin’ day.”

A glint of an idea flashes in Jared’s eyes, and he leans down to lick the rest of his come off of Jensen’s mouth and chin. “That what you want, Jensen? Wanna be my cock slut?”

It’s affectionate, really, with the way Jared says it. “ _Yes._ ”

When’s the last time he agreed to something so fucking quickly?

“Think we could do that, baby. Gimme your phone.”

It’s still in Jensen’s pocket, and Jared keys it in without hardly even looking. “You’re serious?”

“Damn fuckin’ right I am. Can’t hardly find anyone to suck me like that - no one wants to try. Blessing and a curse, huh?” Jared smiles, and it’s not really smug - more happiness at finding someone who can handle him. “And don’t think I don’t return the favor, cause I do. Just today…”

“No complaints about today, promise.” Jensen gets to his feet, knees hurting from the cold tile _and_ his workout. “You call me, or whatever, and I’ll find a way to get there. I work days, mostly - is that okay?”

Jared nods, and this time, gives Jensen a sloppy, _perfect_ kiss. “For what you’re offerin’, Jen? I can make it fucking work.” He picks up his towel and with a sharp smack on the ass, leaves Jensen to put himself back together.

Jesus fucking _Christ,_ his life just got a lot fucking better, and if there’s shame to be had in having a quality fucking cock to service, Jensen can’t find it.

Even if his lottery tickets _didn’t_ work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the image of Jensen in those short, brown, UPS uniform shorts, because bowlegs and I'm nasty. And because I keep being encouraged, but that's okay.

There are a few truths that become clear to Jensen over the course of the next few weeks:

First, his wish to suck Jared’s cock every day was a bit of a pipe dream, but three times of Jared draining his nuts down his throat seems to work quite well for the both of them, as does their meet up spot; there’s a quiet park about ten minutes from Jensen’s place, and yeah the hour is late but it works. Jared gets his cock serviced, Jensen gets to swap with Jared, and Jared jerks him off with his tongue in his mouth and makes him come all over those rock-hard abs.

Secondly, Jared is horny  _ all  _ the time, and Jensen has a fuck ton of dick pics that he’s been sent. Enough dick pics that checking his phone in public has become hazardous, because Jared literally can’t keep it in his pants but hell, if Jensen was that big, he probably wouldn’t either. He saves every single one of them, because as do all good things, this will end, and Jensen  _ definitely  _ wants to keep the mementos.

Thirdly, Jared doesn’t always wait for Jensen to get his nut, and has a collection of so far as Jensen has seen, four different Fleshjacks that not only look  _ very  _ well used but make Jared groan and swear in the absurdly hot little videos that he sends Jensen. Jensen never knew that he could be jealous of a sex toy, but here he is; well, maybe not so much jealous as he kind of wants to replace those toys with himself and use them to edge Jared until he’s swearing and threatening to choke Jensen with his cock.

Fourth - and last - Jensen is completely, totally obsessed, and there is still a great deal he doesn’t actually know about Jared, beyond he loves having his dick blown and he calls Jensen some iteration of “Jen” or “baby” when he’s got his cock in his mouth. Like, what Jared does for a living, or where he lives. Granted, Jensen hasn’t told  _ him  _ any of that stuff, but he can’t really be blamed; the focus of his attention, for better or worse, is very much centered around Jared’s perfect fucking cock.

Jensen is aware that he’s just a little bit of a whore, but he’s known that much since he was in high school. He’s happy with a cock in his mouth, and at the very least, he admits it, no sugarcoating. He should probably make some time to hang with his friends, or maybe go out with his roommate - but no, Jared has taken over his mind, and it’s kind of become where he’s just killing time until Jared calls him and tells him he needs his service.

It’s been a couple days since Jensen saw him, however, and he’s been hard all fucking day. That his delivery truck has been extra fucking rattling today hasn’t helped his boner go down, and making his stops has been kind of a nightmare. He’s on a new route, for one thing, and he’s still working on learning the best way to navigate it; apparently living in San Antonio all his life and “knowing the city” just goes to show that he doesn’t, really, and throwing this in with Jared putting a spanner in the works, well… Jensen is as frustrated as he is horny. If Jared doesn’t call tonight, he’s locking himself in his room and not coming out until he’s beaten his dick into oblivion.

His last stop of the day is the local NBC station, and whatever it is that they’ve ordered is huge, heavy, and fragile. Jensen can see that working with the handtruck isn’t an option, so he’s just going to have to sweat and lift them the old fashioned way; one at a time. And of course the delivery entrance is out where the news vans are, and there’s one being loaded up for assignment tonight right where he’s trying to get in.

Typical, isn’t it?

Jensen gets as close to the building as he can, and one by one, brings the  _ four  _ boxes inside, leaving them near the lobby desk in the hopes that someone else will carry them further. Once the package is out of his hands, his stewardship is over. He checks the drop off area for any returns, finds none, and beats it back to his van, glad that this long-ass day is finally coming to a close.

Right as he’s about to put it in gear, his phone rings.

_ Jared. _

“What’s up,” Jensen says, trying not to sound out of breath.

“You got a minute?” Jared sounds all lusty and worked up, and while he’s technically still on the clock, Jensen can claim traffic delayed him - even though their park is a good drive away, and it’s still daylight.

Like that matters.

“Uh… kind of. You already there?” If he leaves now, he can make it by six…

“Nah, can’t get to our spot today - I’m at work. You know KPRL?”

Shit.

That’s here.

_ Jared  _ is here.

“I’m… actually here. I just dropped off a package, are you…”

“Guessin’ this is your van outside the loading dock, then - pull it around the back and then come back to where you were, I’ll be waitin’ for you, baby.” Jared sounds like he’s fucking purring, and Jensen wonders where he drew the line at not sicking cock in daylight, on the job, in public.

Probably on Sunday night when Jared smacked him across the cheek with his cock and made him beg.

No, Jensen doesn't need to think about  _ why  _ that could be problematic, but the look on Jared’s face when he came has been worth it.

Jensen does as he’s told and as discreetly as possible, looks for Jared amongst the idle news vans. He walks around the back, and finds Jared leaning between two of them, groping his bulge and licking his lips the moment he sees Jensen.

“Don’t have but a couple minutes, Jen, but fuck, needed to touch you.” Jared pulls him in by the front of his shirt, biting into him with a kiss that effectively scrambles Jensen’s brain to the point of static. “Look fuckin’ hot in that uniform, too.”

“Think so?” Jensen is already working on getting Jared’s belt undone, and Christ, how the hell can a boring, company-branded logo look so fucking hot on someone? Right, because it’s Jared and he could make a burlap sack look seductive. 

“Mmm. Makes me wanna dirty the pretty delivery boy up.” Jared’s hand finds the door handle of the van behind them, and with a lot more suave than Jensen thought was possible, gets them inside, on the floor, with the door shut, expect Jensen is under him with all of that weight bearing down on him, and oh, fuck, he  _ likes this,  _ likes Jared on top of him and getting their cocks out all while keep Jensen pinned with one hand.

“You don’t want me to…” Jensen parts his lips, caught up in just how fucking  _ gorgeous  _ Jared is to get anything further out. God, he’s fucked up, isn’t he?

“Nah, baby - fuckin’ love rubbing cocks together, and yours is awfully fucking sexy, Jen.” Jared has them both out of their pants, and Jensen’s leaking so much that he’s never, ever going to need lube again. Yeah, okay, Jensen’s cock isn’t horrible, but all pressed together like this, he’s hyper-aware of just how much  _ bigger  _ Jared is than him. 

Jensen fights back the urge to come right there, and for whatever reason, his brain helpfully supplies that  _ you know, he would probably fuck you just as hard and dirty as you wanted if you just fucking asked, Ackles. _

As Jared starts to fuck the tight hold of his fist with Jensen’s cock wrapped up in his fingers, yeah, he’s wondering why he didn’t think of that sooner. Maybe because Jensen was living a little too much for the weight and taste of Jared in his mouth, and by the time he’d gotten to his knees, all those other possibilities had fled along with Jensen’s dignity.

“Fuck, Jared, why didn’t you ask for this before?” Jensen spreads his legs, work boots wrapped around his waist as Jared thrusts and thrusts. “Think you ought to know by now I’m good for everything.”

“Was likin’ that hot mouth a little too much, Jen.” Jared leans down and swallows his tongue in a kiss, perfect and wet. Jensen moans, thrusting and arching against the huge, firm weight of Jared on top of him. “Why, you want more, baby?”

“ _ Everything.”  _ Jensen is a little breathless as he says it, and it’s all the thought he can spare towards it. Jared’s hand is focused on his head, intent on milking them both dry within the next thirty seconds. Jared must take that suggestion to heart, fucking his cock against Jensen’s in perfect harmony with his own, kissing and licking Jensen’s mouth like he was made for it. Jensen likes having this stake claimed on him, that he’s  _ Jared’s  _ cockwarmer, his slut, his nut drainer. Jensen pulls Jared closer, shuddering when Jared hits that perfect fucking spot and makes Jensen spill all over himself, come soaking the front of his uniform shirt - and Jared adds his own ten seconds late, unable to contain himself and shooting all the way up to Jensen’s chest.

He’s a mess, a nasty, sweating, come-covered mess, and he doesn’t give a  _ fuck  _ that this is becoming his life. “Damn, Jensen, didn’t know I’d bust that much, I’m sorry.”

“You… you don’t  _ ever  _ be sorry for making me take your come.” Jensen slides his fingers into Jared’s hair and drags him in for another kiss, never minding the come soaking his shirt and the likelihood of getting it all over Jared, too. “Why don’t you come over to my place this weekend, and you can coat me all you want?”

Jared hums, biting Jensen’s bottom lip. “Gettin’ tired of blowing me in the truck?”

“Just think a bed would be more comfortable. Bring some of your toys, too.” Jensen has half-formed visions and plans, all of which involve Jared coming  _ a lot. _

Maybe even inside him.

“We can do that. I’m off both days, so you get me the whole weekend, if you want.”

Forty eight hours of unrestricted access to Jared - and his body? God, Jensen’s going to be in  _ heaven.  _ “Do want. I uh… I’ll see you then.”

“Gonna save all my loads just for you, Jen.” Jared kisses him one last time, and this time it’s with a tenderness that makes Jensen’s heart do funny, stupid things that probably shouldn’t be there yet. “I’ll let you go first.”

Jensen has done a lot of walks of shame in his time, but wearing their come all over his uniform back to his totally not obvious brown delivery van?

If there’s hell to catch for it, Jensen will bear it with grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning the apartment is a real fucking ball ache, but Jensen does it anyway. On Friday, he’s home by six thirty and after tossing his uniform (with the faintest traces of Jared’s come still staining it) in the wash, he’s moving in a whirlwind to get the place presentable.

It’s not that he and his roommate, Adam, are slobs. They’re just… lax about dusting. And sweeping. The dishes are washed every day, the trash gets taken out when it’s ready, and they both have their own bathroom, so it’s not like Jensen has to worry about de-scaling anyone’s shower but his own. Still, Jensen scrubs it, washes the toilet, wipes the sink, vacuums his carpet and makes damn sure to wash his sheets, as it’s been a couple of weeks and they have a definite tang of come and sweat to them. All of Jensen’s, mind you, but musky nonetheless.

It’s not the first time Jensen has keep a hook-up over for a weekend of debauchery, far from it - but Jensen makes sure he’s got food, water, and beer ready all the same. Sex is hard, energy-expending work, and if there’s a chance of Jared coming back for more, Jensen is going to make damn sure he’s fed. Provided that there  _ is  _ sex, and if Jared wants to spend the next two days with his cock in Jensen’s mouth, well, Jensen isn’t going to stop him. He can live off of giving head and swallowing come, if he has to.

Not that he’d mind finding out what the rest of Jared’s body can do for him. He even cleans the back porch, just in case things  _ do  _ lead to that.

By eight o’clock, he’s got the place looking as good as he can get it, has showered and dressed in his favorite silkies and t-shirt (no underwear) and eaten just enough to give him energy for the first couple round of… whatever.

The intercom by the door buzzes, and Jensen practically leaps to answer it. “Hello?”

“Wanna let me up, baby?”

Even through the static buzz of the intercom, Jared’s voice is warm enough to melt Jensen’s spine. “Door’s open.”

Jensen doesn’t hang by the door, but he does find an excuse to chill in the tiny foyer while he waits for Jared to walk up to the second floor. He’s already getting hard, and it’s not exactly like Adam is here to roll his eyes at him for it. Adam’s a good sport about clearing out for Jensen’s romps, and that this weekend had coincided with Adam being on a work trip was pure luck.

The door swings open, and Jensen has his breath taken away yet again.

Jared fills up the entrance, all broad shoulders and sage-scented skin. He’s wearing a gray tank top, clinging to his skin like it was molded just for him and deliberately cut off sweats, cock hanging free and huge behind the alarmingly thin fabric. He’s got a water bottle in his left hand and a backpack in his right, more than likely containing the toys Jensen had told him to bring. 

It takes about three seconds for Jensen to pull him in by the front of his shirt and crash their mouths together in a dirty, wet kiss, mimicking and surpassing the porn that Jensen tends to binge on. He fucking loves watching the slide of tongues over each other, the sharp, masculine cut of jaws being brought together - and it’s even better here, living, real, from  _ Jared.  _ Jared moans and drops his backpack, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist and pulling him close up against his body.

“Want it bad, don’t you Jen?” Jared’s voice is all rough and hot, the edge of his drawl settling under Jensen’s skin and threatening to cut him up into a million pieces. “Fuck, baby, want your mouth on me so fuckin’ bad.”

“Follow me.” Jensen grabs at Jared’s cock and tugs gently, leading him to the bedroom. Jensen already has some porn ready to go, nasty, hot, bareback stuff that reminds him of the raw sexual energy that Jared seems to exude without fucking trying. All he has to do is press the play button, if that’s what Jared wants.

Jensen has Jared backed up against the side of his bed, claiming his mouth over and over again as he slides their shorts down, both of them aching hard already. Jared pulls off his shirt, leaving Jensen free to touch and cup and squeeze wherever he likes.

Jared doesn’t shy away when Jensen’s hands land on his ass and presses their hips together, just as perfectly sculpted as the rest of him. Jared bites at Jensen’s mouth, making him whimper and rut his cock against Jared’s hip even harder.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable?” Jared lays back on the bed and spreads out, making himself right at home against Jensen’s plush pillows. He props his left arm behind his head and stretches his torso, line of vision drawn from that perfect, hairy pit down to his leaking, hard cock, loosely held in his right hand, stroking so that precome keeps beading up at the slit.

Jensen can’t quite make up his mind where he wants to put his mouth first, and Jared is being completely unhelpful at making the decision for him. He just looks up at him with hazy lust, pink lips parted and seductive while Jensen’s brain keeps shorting out on just how much  _ man  _ there is currently laying in his bed.

“You okay, Jen?”

“Super.” Jensen crawls up the mattress, finally, deciding that kissing Jared again while he makes up his fucking mind is a fantastic idea. Jared meets him readily, as hungry and needy for Jensen’s tongue as he is anything else. Jared doesn’t move to drag their cocks together, just keeps pumping himself while Jensen explores his mouth in depth. He swallows every little moan, pant, and whimper Jensen lets out as their tongues curl around each other, all-consuming and stupidly good. Christ, Jensen could come just from making out with him, and if that’s in the cards, well, he’ll play the hand.

Jared breaks the kiss and looks up at Jensen with enigmatic intent. “Got an idea, baby - hand me my bag.”

Jensen does as he’s told, and sits back while Jared roots through it. “What have you got in there?”

Jared chuckles, pulling out the blue-cased Fleshjack he seems to favor the most. “Nothin’ that won’t make this weekend a little better.”

He hauls out a cock ring, something that  _ looks  _ like a cock ring, and fuck, a goddamn butt plug that looks like it could split a guy in half. Jared hands the cock ring and the other maybe cock ring to Jensen, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow.

“Gear me up?”

Jensen could bust at just that, and with an effort he quells his desire, taking the cock ring and the other… thing and settles between Jared’s spread legs.

Putting the ring around Jared’s shaft and balls makes him look twice as big, so he goes from huge to monstrous. His veins stand out, every last one of them, especially the big fat one running up the underside of his shaft. Jensen leans in and licks upward, not entirely sure what to do with the other toy, and for the moment, Jared doesn’t seem to mind that he hasn’t done anything with it yet. He laps at the precome leaking down his cock, then swallows the head and holds there for a few long heartbeats, eager to get the taste of Jared back under his tongue. 

Jared’s left hand caresses the side of his head, tender and soft in a way that Jensen has come to associate with easy contentment. “Yeah, that’s it baby, take what you need from me.” Those words ping off inside Jensen’s brain like a pinball machine gone haywire, and Jensen slowly opens up his mouth and throat to take him nice and slow, now that they’ve got the time and space to do this.

The sounds of the porn Jensen had ready fill up the background, and Jared’s hand rests on the top of his head as Jensen starts to work Jared’s cock. He lets his mind drift free, finding his rhythm, in no hurry to make Jared come yet. He can’t see the porn behind him, but he doesn’t have to, content to let the thick expanse of Jared give him all the arousal he needs. Trackless time passes, and Jared doesn’t flag a bit, staying hard and leaking, encouraging Jensen with soft, filthy words and touches, just as focused on him as he is the porn he’s clearly enjoying.

When Jensen suddenly finds himself pulled off, confusion mixes with the alarm that maybe he should have stopped to ask if Jared was still doing okay.

Jared smiles at him and pulls him up for a kiss. “Doing so fuckin’ good for me, Jen, but I really want you to put that ball stretcher on me.” Another kiss, and Jensen has to remind himself that yes, Jared did indeed hand him two different toys to play with.

Alright, so maybe he did get greedy in sucking him off.

Not that Jared was complaining, at all.

“Could have told me earlier, Jay.” Jensen returns his grin and finds the ball stretcher, still lying between Jared’s thighs. “Can’t let me get carried away like that, you know.”

Jared exhales with pleasure as Jensen tugs at his balls and snugs them into the stretcher, pulling even harder at the skin of Jared’s dick. “Think I ought to let you get carried away more often, don’t you?” Jared picks up the Fleshjack too, taking the lube Jensen had set out and starts slicking it up. Jensen watches those gloriously thick fingers slide in and out, in and out, imagining them doing the same thing to his ass.

Christ, he’s going to have to make a call on that soon, won’t he?

“Maybe you should,” Jensen purrs, and takes the Fleshjack when it’s offered to him. “Think I know what you want right now, thought.”

Jared rubs his thumb over Jensen’s lips, tracing gently around the edges like he’s appreciating fine silk. “Let’s see if we’re of the same mind.”

It does end up being rather gratifying to hear that the moan Jared lets out as Jensen slides him into the Fleshjack isn’t quite as loud as when he does the same thing with his mouth.

Jensen takes the chance to let the Fleshjack do some of the work as he flattens himself out against the bed, licking and sucking on Jared’s balls. They’re huge, just like the rest of him, and he doesn’t  _ really  _ need the ball stretcher to hang them low - but the extra heft Jared probably gets from it reminds Jensen that they’re probably churning right now, on the promise that Jared would saves all his loads for him this weekend. Given how fucking high Jared’s sex drive is, he’s probably strung out right now, waiting for sweet release. Every swipe of Jensen’s tongue over his balls has Jared moaning, higher and higher, hips thrusting up into the soft, fake-flesh hold of his toy. Jensen works it up and down, drawing it out nice and slow that whatever texture Jared has inside it, he feels every little bump and ridge. 

“Jensen, baby, fuck, you’re gettin’ me so fuckin’ close.” Jared’s hips are pumping up into his toy now, thighs straining and toes curling against Jensen’s legs where they keep bumping into each other. “Fuck… fuck, Jen, wanna shoot down your throat, fuck-”

Jensen takes away the toy just in time, jerking Jared off fast and hard as he spills in his mouth, swallowing every hot burst, letting Jared pump his mouth and lips until he’s finished, grunting and sweating, punctuated by the background of the porno still going. He kitten licks at Jared’s slip until there’s nothing left, his own cock bloody hard and heavy between his legs. 

“C’mere,” Jared commands, and Jensen scrambles upwards, hauled forward by the hips until he’s straddling Jared’s chest, cock leaking all over his perfect fucking tits. “Bust on my face, Jensen, know you want to.”

“Fuck,  _ Jay _ .” Jensen starts to stroke himself, only to be knocked out of the way by Jared’s massive right hand, fingers spreading his precome from head to root. “Shit, baby I’m gonna fucking shoot-”

Jensen comes so hard he sees stars, blasting Jared’s face with creamy white spurts, three of them sailing clear past his head and nailing the headboard behind him. Jared’s mouth is open the whole time, one eye closed where Jensen nearly nailed him. Come drips off of his nose and over his lips, licking it up mid-orgasm and making Jensen that much more fucked up on what this man keeps giving him. That he’s as nasty of a pig as Jensen is just makes it so much better, lapping up his spunk like it’s nectar from Olympus.

“Come tastes really fuckin’ good, baby.” Jared scoops what’s leaked off of his face and onto his neck up, licking his fingers clean before returning more to Jensen, shoving his fingers in his mouth like he owns him.

Which at this point, Jared kind of does.

“Plenty more, if you want it.”

Jared pulls him down for another come-drunk kiss, open mouthed and not in the least bit soft. “Think I do want it, Jensen - why don’t we start workin’ on that right now?”

Really, all Jared has to do is ask, and if that’s how it’s going to be, Jensen will  _ very  _ willingly follow.

 

___

 

After edging out another explosive orgasm (brought on by Jared whispering filthy shit in his ear while letting him fuck his Fleshjack) and letting Jared cream his face (because fair is fair) Jensen’s body finally cries for a break, and no matter how much Jared moans to cover it up, his stomach is definitely rumbling.

Jensen can’t let him keep doing all of this dirty shit to him if he’s not fed, and honestly, his boner is starting to flag because of it. Jared is licking his come from Jensen’s chest, savoring and sucking his skin clean - which yes, is absolutely hot as fuck, but Jensen is thirsty, too. They’ve both worked up a hell of a sweat, and the damp sheets attest well to that.

“C’mon, Jay, let’s go fuel up before we go again.” Jensen keeps laughing, Jared’s stubble tickling his oversensitive skin. “I got wings and everything.”

“Wings?” Jared perks up, and Jensen makes good his escape from his handsy prison - not that he’s an unwilling captive, just a hungry one.

“Yeah, they’re already cooked, so all I gotta do is heat ‘em up.” Jensen gets up and finds his shorts, body aglow and tingling with pleasure. “I’ll be back soon.”

Jared stretches out before swinging his legs off the bed, and relaxed. “Gonna go clean up a little - mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Do what you gotta, Jay?”

Jared pulls him in for another kiss before he gets up, and Jensen literally can’t take his eyes off of Jared’s naked ass as he heads off to clean up.

Jensen finds his silkies, pulls them on, and heads off to the kitchen, using a dishcloth to wipe his body down before tossing it in the laundry. He finds the wings, turns the oven on, and sets about making them a late, salt-and-protein dinner. Jensen’s mouth is watering in no time, and he’s actually glad for the time to gather himself back up. Jared is one  _ hell  _ of an experience, and Jensen is starting to think that a break in action was a good thing.

Not that he doesn’t want more, because he does. He wants  _ a lot  _ more.

Jared has ambled out into the kitchen by the time dinner is ready, dressed in his shorts and precious little else. He wraps his arms around Jensen from behind and mouths at his neck, squeezing them together, always,  _ always  _ easy and generous with his affection. 

“Smells awfully fuckin’ good, Jen.” He nibbles on Jensen’s ear as Jensen finishes up on the veggie mix he was stir frying, figuring that they need to eat at least  _ one  _ healthy thing with this meal. “You blow me, you feed me, startin’ to feel like I’m getting a lot more out of this deal than I bargained for.”

“Jay, you haven’t even gotten to the good parts yet.” Jensen turns his head and kisses him, already sure that this is something he could get used to, given the time. “Now eat up, we aren’t done tonight.”

“Insatiable.” Jared swats him on the ass and helps himself, setting generous helpings down on the plates Jensen had gotten out. He sits down at the table, digging in without hesitation. It’s not rude, really, just relief at getting nourishment inside him.

“Beer?” Jensen gets a bottle of water for himself, parched through and through. Jared shakes his head, gesturing towards the water bottle instead. 

Jensen grabs a second bottle, and together they tuck in, demolishing most everything Jensen made in twenty minutes. Even with barbecue sauce smeared on his chin and the lazy look of satiation in his eye, Jensen still can’t look away from him, all raw, powerful sex and masculinity, smiling at Jensen every now and then, just because he can.

Fuck, Jensen  _ likes  _ him. 

Later - he wants to know more about what Jared might want after they’ve finished. “How d’you feel about eating ass, Jay?”

Jared smiles around the mouth of water bottle, groaning with relief as he washes down the last of his wings. “Can’t ever get enough. Almost worth not goin’ further, making a guy squirm and beg like that.”

Jensen’s brain had checked out within seconds, latching on  _ can’t get enough.  _ Of course he can’t, because Jared is a fucking giver and it’s been  _ ages  _ since he’s gotten his hole eaten like he needs it. “You ever follow up on the teasing?”

Jared shrugs, his look aggravatingly enigmatic. “Depends on how loud they say please.”

Christ, Jensen’s going to need three days just to recover from the torture he’s signing himself up for. “Guess I better speak up, then, huh?”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll have any trouble telling me what I want to hear.”

Why does that make shivers race down Jensen’s spine like lightning?

Jared offers to help clean up, but Jensen has this down to a science - so he shoos Jared back to the bedroom, loads the dishwasher while rinsing the plates off, and does a quick check to make sure there’s nothing that’s going to ruin Jared’s time on his back step. Still squeaky clean, and Jensen takes a couple of stomach settling pills just in case of, well, wind.

Jared is naked and waiting for him, stretched out on the left side of Jensen’s bed, already getting his cock back up. “Pick your favorite scene, Jen.” Jared nods towards the television, and Jensen has a feeling there’s not any room for argument in his tone. He drops his shorts and sits on the edge of the bed, flicking through his porn folders until he finds it, a couple of muscle guys flirting and groping each other through their gym shorts before the other one finally pulls his partner in for a steamy hot kiss. It gets Jensen every fucking time, and by the time he’s found it and started the film rolling, Jared has arranged him on the bed so that he’s hugging a stack of pillows and his legs are spread out enough for Jared to lay comfortably between them.

“Just relax and let me do the work, Jen, all you need to do is enjoy.”

The vibrations from Jared’s voice are sinful enough, breaking Jensen out in goosebumps from head to toe. Jared sucks at his balls and perineum, tongue working slowly up towards his hole. Jared doesn’t have him spread quite yet, his hands rubbing up and down the expanse of Jensen’s back, lulling him into this slow burn, fuzzy state of blissful arousal, seeing and not seeing the porn playing a few feet in front of him. He’s trying not to focus on how Jared  _ isn’t  _ eating him out yet, taking his sweet time and getting Jensen loose and receptive.

Maybe he should just hold Jared down and ride his face until he’s boneless - or have a little more patience and, as Jared said, let him do all the work.

Jared’s fingers finally spread him, and Jensen has to close his eyes to not break the moment.

“Got a pretty little cunt, don’t you?” A slow, burning lick, all around the rim of his hole before passing over the middle. “Nice and pink, too, just like that dirty fuckin’ mouth of yours.” Another lick, and Jensen has to bite the pillow to keep from moaning. “Yeah, baby, definitely gonna enjoy this.”

Jensen may as well tattoo across his lower back “property of Jared Padalecki”, because within five minutes of getting eaten out, Jared’s ruined any chance another guy might have at doing the job right.

Jared has proven himself to be  _ exceptionally  _ good at everything he’s done to Jensen thus far, but ass eating? Jared is a fucking  _ champ  _ and honestly Jensen shouldn’t be surprised by that. He’s set on edge within minutes, resisting pushing back against Jared’s face with everything he’s got, just to try and get that tongue deeper inside him. Jared shushes him with little bites to the meat of his ass, because this is his fucking show and if Jensen wants more, he’d better hold fucking still. 

Lick, swipe, circle, fucking Jensen’s ass with his tongue, holding him open, getting deeper and deeper until Jensen feels like he’s exposed for all the world to see. Jared keeps grunting, his own volume matching the cries Jensen has since stopped trying to contain. He’s close to heaven, coming, and probably his own oblivion, all at once, Jared’s thumbs hooked at the edges of his hole to let himself in.

“Jay, baby, fuck, you gotta let me come, please, I swear I’ll give you whatever you want,  _ pleasepleaseplease-”  _ and so on, begging with his entire being, cock leaking and leaking even though there shouldn’t be anything left for his prostate to give up. Jared keeps managing to push him, make him find that extra little bit of himself to wring every last drop of pleasure out of his body.

“Soon, Jen.” Jared shoves up on his hips, his tongue still buried in his ass, licking and licking like he’s trying to find Jensen’s center. He pulls up on Jensen’s hips so that he’s up on his knees, cock heavy and full between his legs. Jared uses his right hand to keep Jensen spread while his left milks his dick, moaning with Jensen as he pulls him along to the precipice, his orgasm racing to the surface with every tug of Jared’s fingers. He keeps messing with the head of Jensen’s cock, playing with the foreskin he doesn’t have before stroking back, and it’s then that Jensen realizes that Jared’s just as good at draining nuts empty as he is.

Jensen’s come spatters the bed, and he cries so hard into the pillow he leaves teeth marks in it. Jared licks him through the aftershocks, leaving Jensen shaking and begging for  _ more.  _

More of something he doesn’t have to give, because Jared’s completely wrung him dry, and it’s not until he’s lowered back down to the mattress and feels warm, heavy spurts landing on his back that Jared’s just frosted him again, moaning and cursing under his breath until he’s shuddering and spent.

“Think we might need to stop now,” Jensen suggests, fucked up on his own endorphins and the powerfully addictive force of Jared’s body. “Can’t… can’t go anymore.”

Jensen means it too, because anything further would be all sensation, and Jensen’s dick is sore enough to re-affirm pleasure would turn to pain very quickly.

Jared looms over his back and kisses the nape of his neck, his come still cooling on Jensen’s sweaty skin. “I know, Jensen.” He gets up from the bed and goes back to the bathroom, leaving Jensen to stew in his own juices for a moment. He’s incapable of moving, completely at Jared’s mercy as he’s moved around and wiped off, interspersed with sweet little kisses that leave him wanting more.

The little voice that had piped up at dinner comes back, and Jensen’s too defenseless right now to ignore it.

_ You need to hold on to this one. _

“Shhh, no one’s listening to you right now.”

Jared stops tending to his come-tacky balls, and looks Jensen in the eye. “Don’t think I said anything.”

Jensen laughs, wondering how much of his non-existent energy it would take to get up and wash the taste of cock out of his mouth. “Don’t worry about it, just, uh, keep the good stuff coming.”

With Jared, the good stuff, thus far, hasn’t exactly shown where it ends.

And Jensen, really, really doesn’t want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday brings with it the chance to recover, and much to Jensen’s frustration, the chance to find out just how touchy Jared is.

There are a couple more things that Jensen manages to find out over the course of their day of  _ not  _ having sex, however.

One, Jared is a camera man at his news station, and has a masters in journalism. He just likes the behind the scenes better, in spite of Jensen’s insistence that if he was in front of the camera, his station would have much,  _ much  _ higher viewership. At this suggestion, Jared blushes.

Two, he’s freaking humble. Because of course he is. Like, the whole, sweet drawl, sugar and filth service top thing is just a facet, and very definitely not his whole being. It could be, but it isn’t, and that just makes Jensen want to poke him and make sure he’s real even more. Seriously,  _ no one  _ is that sweet and affectionate and can also swing dick like that.

Three - he’s a cuddler. Yeah, he’s Jensen man of the… last few weeks, but when they had fallen asleep last night, Jared had been wrapped around him like a vine and had been there when they woke up. And Jensen  _ likes it.  _ Jared is tactile, warm, not at all difficult to be surrounded by in spite of the muscles, and he smells good. All musky and soft at the same time, and Jensen wants to ask  _ how  _ but asking questions tends to shatter quiet moments, and Jensen needs to have some quietude in his life for as long as the universe will let him.

Fourth? Jared eats like a horse, and after their gym session late Saturday morning (alright, yes, Jensen had been eager to go too, and  _ not  _ just so he could ogle Jared while he was working out again) had bought food for himself but also to replace what he’d eaten of Jensen’s. All of it must go towards making those muscles grow, and Jensen kind of wants to make him his world famous three cheese and sausage lasagna. Maybe when they aren’t both so caught up in lust and Jensen has the patience to put time into it, instead of going back to letting Jared keep his hand down his pants while they watch Netflix.

Oh - Jared loves smart shows, pretty much anything written by Aaron Sorkin kind of smart. Jensen had always seen it as a private indulgence, things that someone who is “just a delivery driver” wasn’t supposed to watch - but Jared is right there with him, and had actually squeaked a little when he’d found out Jensen was in the middle of his fourth time through watching  _ The West Wing. _

So Saturday, yeah, had been low key, with Jared never straying more than a couple feet away and it’s… nice. Really, really nice, in spite of the fact that Jared’s proximity has him ragingly horny by the end of the day and Jared does absolutely nothing to indulge it, just keeps Jensen cuddled up to him and peppering his neck every now and then with light, dry butterfly kisses.

It’s well after sundown, and Jensen is starting to get antsy - so he rolls back, kisses Jared, and lets himself up to go and check his laundry. Jared has his gym clothes in there (he’s back to wearing just his cut-off sweats, and no, checking out his bulge hasn’t lost a bit of its magic) and Jensen would hate to let him go home with a sweaty jock. Well, sweaty Saxx, because of course he needs the big dick underwear. If Jensen was that hung, he’d be cradling the boys in comfort too.

He still wants to get fucked.

He wants Jared to fucking hold him down and own him, dump his come so deep in him that when Jensen’s in the seat of his van on Monday, it’s still leaking out of him. He would do it too, and somehow still be that perfect level of respecting but nasty that Jensen so very badly needs. Jensen’s jaw still aches from sucking him yesterday, and he can only imagine how he would feel inside his ass, balls deep in his guts and loading him up so perfectly.

Christ, Jensen needs to have a talk with his slutty side and try to reconcile him with the rest of Jensen that is actually a thinking, not-cock-thirsty person. Maybe it’s just because it’s been so long since had this consistent of access to quality dick, or hell, maybe he’s lonely. Jared’s been checking the box next to making sure Jensen isn’t touch starved over and over again, and there’s a big part of Jensen that says oh, hey, that’s a good thing, and it’s good  _ for  _ you. 

Jensen sighs, happy, yes, but knowing he could be even more so. He unloads the dryer and starts tossing the wet clothes in, deliberately not hurrying even though he wants to get back in Jared’s arms as quickly as possible. As nice as sex would have been today, he’s enjoyed just being held, too. Likes that Jared’s body seems to fit perfectly with his own. That has to mean something, right, feeling like he’s found the proverbial missing piece?

A week ago, Jensen would have been fine with just getting to suck Jared every couple of days, but after spending a little more time with him, he knows that tomorrow is going to suck when he leaves. That he won’t get to keep Jared in his apartment, and by extension, in his life, full time.

_ Shit, get it together Ackles, this is just your drunk ass hormones talking - man the fuck up and tell him you want him to breed you. _

Jensen starts to fold the laundry, running through exactly  _ how  _ he wants to get dicked. Face down is always good, but for the first time at least, he wants to be looking at Jared’s face when he slides home. Or maybe riding him, that way the angle is extra deep and Jensen could taste his dick in the back of his throat.

Jensen’s cock twitches at the thought, and it’s not a moment before he’s completely hard again. He’s gotten so many boners over the last couple days that he’s surprised he can get it up that quickly - shouldn’t those muscles all be sore and tired by now? Hell, Jensen doesn’t know - he’s just going to get what he needs the second he’s back in his room, and-

A strong, warm pair of arms wraps around him, and Jensen finds himself being pulled backwards, pressed up against the long, hard plane of Jared’s body.

“You hidin’ out, baby?” Jared’s kisses on his neck are full intended to arouse now, and Jensen’s surrender is instant. “Or is your laundry actually that interesting?”

Jensen goes slack when Jared’s hand slides down the back of his shorts, fingers immediately going to feel for Jensen’s hole. “Just… doing what I have to.”

“Mm-hm.” Jared’s more or less draping himself over Jensen, and it takes about three seconds for him to figure out that Jared’s naked. And hard. 

_ Very  _ hard.

Jensen spread his legs once Jared has pulled his shorts down, those long, perfect fingers rubbing his hole over and over again. He pushes back into his touch, hands braced against the dryer, cock already leaking long strings of precome. He’s such an easy turn on when his hole is played with, and Jared’s little routine of teasing is just too fucking good. “Fuck, Jay, been wantin’ this since you walked in the door.”

“Gonna give it to you, Jensen, I promise - just wanted to taste everything else first.”

Jared sounds like he means that, and yes, Jensen is glad that he did. The wind-up is just as fun, and Jensen doesn’t regret a second of having Jared’s cock in his mouth, nor that spectacular rimjob he was given last night. 

“Can taste anything you want, Jay.”

Jared hums again, and the cool slick of lube spreads over his hole - the Boy Scout, he came fucking prepared. Should they go back to the bed, yeah, but… Jensen isn’t specific about where. So long as Jared’s massive cock ends up inside him, he doesn’t fucking give a damn about specifics. 

“Promise I won’t spend forever opening you up, baby, want this just as bad as you do - but you’re gonna fuckin’ stretch for me, aren’t you.” Jared’s already working in one finger, curling and stretching and fucking, left arm wrapped tight around Jensen’s middle. “Gonna need to be to take me.”

“Fuck, Jay, don’t fuckin’ care how you do it, just  _ do it. _ ” Jensen bends further, giving and willing his body to throw as much access Jared’s way as possible. He’s already signed control over to him, did the moment Jared pulled him back against his chest. This is Jared’s show, and Jensen is okay with that. His singular concern right now is getting Jared inside him, and getting inside him quickly.

Two fingers, and Jensen’s brain starts to go fuzzy, half-hearing the cooing, filthy words that Jared’s steadily pouring into his ear.

Three fingers, Jared’s starting to growl and bite at his shoulder, making Jensen hold fucking still so he can finish. Jensen couldn’t hold still if he had a gun to his head, because Jared keeps fucking messing with is prostate to the point that come has already leaked out of him.

Four fingers, Christ,  _ four of those goddamn big fingers,  _ and Jensen is crying and sweating and  _ begging,  _ shaking every time Jared pulls his fingers out and fucks them back in. He could come like this, honestly, but he won’t, not until Jared lets him, or his body can’t handle anymore - but Jared doesn’t have that kind of hold, does he? He’s not denied Jensen a single orgasm, and he wouldn’t, but… Jensen kind of wants that. Wants Jared to finish and take what  _ he  _ needs first before Jensen’s pleasure is given precedence.

Jared, thank God, does stop at four, and when he’s completely removed his fingers from his hole, Jensen feels lonely and empty, only for a moment later to feel the hot, thick press of Jared’s cock head against his hole.

“Got two options, baby - I can suit up, or not, it’s your call. I’m good either way.” Jared sounds like he’s barely holding it together, and Jensen takes some gratification in that.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare wrap it, Jay, want you to breed the fuck out of me.”

Jared actually  _ whimpers,  _ and without a moment’s hesitation, pushes himself into Jensen’s body, filling and owning and  _ making  _ him his. His fucking cock feels like a goddamn telephone pole, enormous and hot and fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck  _ he’s stretching Jensen out so well, curving up and lighting every fucking nerve ending Jensen has on fire. Jared wraps a hand around Jensen’s throat and tilts his head back for a kiss, the other steady on Jensen’s hip so he can’t fucking move. He’s lording that heigh advantage over him, surrounding and blocking out everything except him.

Jensen fucking  _ loves  _ it, and the moment Jared’s hips start to move, he’s lost to the world.

Jared can fuck.

Jared can fuck, and he goddamn knows it, too.

He’s not brutal about it, no - but he’s strong, consistent, touching Jensen everywhere he can, tweaking his nipples, squeezing his throat, everywhere except his cock. Jensen couldn’t stand it being handled right now anyway, a lightning rod ready to draw any fire that might come his way. His prostate feels like the center of the sun, hot and ready to burst, especially with the way Jared nails it on  _ every fucking thrust,  _ testing Jensen’s limits, barely clinging to the ride through ecstasy he’s been put on.

“Got such a hot, tight little cunt, Jen.” Jared’s this close to biting clean through the skin of Jensen’s neck, and Jensen doesn’t fucking care. “Could load you up every fuckin’ day, keep that pretty ass nice and happy.” God, he’s perfect, giving and giving, slamming himself home every fucking second. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, being my cock slut?”

Jensen is going to fucking  _ die. _

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Yes, what, Jensen?”

“Yes, fuck, Jared, I wanna be your cock slut.” He’d tell Jared the same fucking thing even if he wasn’t balls deep in him - but it helps with the sincerity.

“Good boy.”

Jared finally touches his cock, and Jensen fucking explodes all over the front of the dryer, the loud splatter of come fucking echoing off the metal. It breaks him into a million pieces, all of them feeling sharp and glittering, like he’s just been shot through with starlight or whatever fucking force makes him feel way too hot for his own skin. Jared speeds up, coming with a shout buried in Jensen’s shoulder, pulsing and pulsing until he’s practically bent double over Jensen’s back.

So much for seeing his face when he came, but hey, that’s what second times are for.

Jared pulls his cock out way too soon, and Jensen  _ loves  _ how gaped and wrecked he feels when he does.

“Taste,” Jared commands, and shoves four fingers right in, dragging and scooping out his come before putting three of them in Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen, in that moment, has never embraced being a filthy, needy bottom harder, and if a hard daily breeding is what he needs to keep him there, then that’s what he’ll do.

So long as it’s Jared giving it to him.

___

 

“Hey, Jen, you got a second?”

Jensen turns from where he’s making himself an omelette, using up the last of his spinach before it goes bad. Adam’s standing behind him, looking, well, sad.

“What’s up?” 

Adam lets out a long, slow breath, and whatever it is, it’s clearly preying on his mind. “I uh, was offered a better position in Dallas, so I’m… leaving. End of the week, actually.”

Jensen hugs him, in spite of the fact that Adam looks upset about it. “Congratulations, man.”

Adam kind of shrugs, and Jensen backs off. “Yeah, I know but… I’m gonna miss this place. It’s home, you know?”

“Yeah, I do - but if it’s a better job, then why the long face?”

“Feel bad about leaving you high and dry - and I didn’t even know about it until a couple days ago. I know it’s soon, but I’m apparently needed right away. You gonna be okay with the rent, or whatever?” Adam still looks upset, and Jensen isn’t so shallow to only care about him because he helped with the living expenses. This month is already paid up, and Jensen’s got most of what he needs for next month saved up, too.

“I’ll be fine, really.”

_ Jared. _

“You sure, man? I can give you enough to help with next month, if you need me to, give you time to find someone else - what about your buddy, Jared?”

Jensen has to suppress the goofy grin at just the mention of his name. They’ve been pretty good about  _ not  _ making loud sex noises when both Jared and Adam are here, but he’s bound to have heard something. It’s not like they haven’t met, even if it was only in passing as Jared had come back from the kitchen with water after fucking Jensen senseless.

But Jared under the same roof, just a few feet away as opposed to twenty minutes? Yeah, Jensen can get behind that.

Not that he  _ wants  _ Adam to go, however. They’ve been rooming since Jensen was nineteen, and not once have they ever had an issue. Hell, Adam’s his friend, and the hurt Jensen feels at his leaving is genuine.

“I’ll mention it to him and uh, I’m sorry to see you go, man. Really.”

Adam finally smiles, and returns Jensen’s hug. “You’re a good friend, Jensen.”

Yeah, he is - but the evil, selfish little part of Jensen is already planning on just how  _ much  _ dick he’s going to be getting now.

___

 

Jensen is boneless, fucked twice and leaking, sweating, and grinning, two days after Adam’s announcement. Jared’s lying next to him, panting for breath just as hard. He’s laughing, and it’s infectious, because the goof gets giggly after sex and Jensen can’t stop himself from laughing right along with him.

“So - can I ask you somethin’ Jay?”

Jared props himself up on his side and kisses Jensen’s shoulder, his hair a tangled, sweaty mess as it cascades down across his face. “Anything, baby.”

“Wanna move in? Adam’s leaving, and I thought maybe it would just… make this a little easier.”

Jared gives him one of those sweet, heart-warming, dimples-in-full-force grins.

Jensen might be a little bit in love because of that.

“How soon can you take me in?”

“Well, my ass still hurts like hell, but give it-”

Jared kisses him, and Jensen has never been more relieved about something in his life.

___

 

Some more things that Jensen finds out in the never-ending mystery of Jared Padalecki:

  1. He doesn’t drink. Jensen offers him a beer, and Jared declines. At first, he thinks it’s just because it’s not Jared’s brand but no, Jared doesn’t touch the stuff. He tells Jensen that it’s just not his thing, and that’s the end of it. He does drink a lot of coffee, however, even as the hot-as-balls Texan spring turns to the even-hotter-than-balls summer. 
  2. He’s fastidious about cleanliness without being fussy, and is big on natural cleaners, like lemon oil and hemp soap. He gets Jensen in on it too, and soon, the apartment smells natural and attractive, rather than the faint tang of bleach and Windex that Jensen had kept around for so long. And yes, it _does_ improve his mood, even though Jensen didn’t believe Jared at first.
  3. Jared is _incredibly_ well read. Most of the available space in his room is taken up by books, and Jared is always reading at least three of them. He doesn’t have a strong opinion either way on if e-readers are bad for intelligence, and seems to be just as at home with his Kindle as he is with a hardback.
  4. He wears glasses when he reads, and Jensen is _painfully_ attracted to that.
  5. After trading sexual histories (how it didn’t come up before, Jensen will forever be mystified) he learns that Jared is a huge practitioner of self-love, and only hooks up with guys that he feels like there might be something more than just… sex. More surprising is his body count - five. Five people, including Jensen. He doesn’t shame Jensen for his promiscuity, not in the least, but he does light up when Jensen tells him that he’s not slept with anyone else ever since they started fucking.
  6. Jared always tells him when he comes home, even if it’s the middle of the night and Jared’s been at the station editing footage until all hours. He always wakes Jensen gently, lets him know he’s home safe and sound, and depending on the night, crawls in behind Jensen to sleep or goes to his own room. There’s no hard and fast rule on that, but Jensen always sleeps better when Jared’s snuggled in behind him.
  7. Jared has a huge, king sized bed that is sinfully comfortable, and were Jared not a damned space heater, Jensen would be likely sleeping in it every night.



Except with the way Texas summers go, Jensen can barely stand to be in his  _ own  _ bed, and it doesn’t get any fucking easier as the long days of June turn to July. He’s hot at work, hot at home, and it’s like the fucking atmosphere has taken up residence under his skin. 

It doesn’t help that it’s been a week since they’ve fucked, and Jensen finds that it makes him irritable, not having had Jared in so long. Their schedules just haven’t been lining up, and even their gym routines have changed. Jensen works out after work, Jared before, and it just… sucks. It’s not like Jared is his boyfriend, so he can’t be mad that he’s ignoring him - because he isn’t. It’s just life, and Jensen fucking  _ misses him.  _

Thrashing the blankets once more, Jensen sits up and runs his fingers through his hair, his bedside clock telling him that he doesn’t have that much longer to sleep. He needs a distraction, or maybe a drink - just  _ something.  _ His mind won’t stop, he’s too fucking horny, and it’s too goddamn hot to do anything about it.

And he misses Jared, and he’s entirely positive that’s what’s bothering him most.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen, draining an entire bottle of water before looking down the hall towards Jared’s bedroom. He isn’t sure what the rules are for what he’s about to do, but there is one thing that’s guaranteed to help Jensen sort his shit out.

Quietly as he can, he makes his way towards Jared, finding the door half-open already. It doesn’t squeak on the hinges, and once he’s got it open, stops to just look at Jared sleeping for a moment. He’s sprawled out, the covers pulled down to his waist, the moonlight spilling across his muscled body. He’s beautiful, even deep in slumber.

Jensen creeps softly to the bed and with an effort, pulls the covers down to reveal Jared’s soft, heavy cock. It lays across his right thigh, the foreskin completely covering his head. Jensen licks his lips and settles himself as comfortably as he can, taking his right hand and pulling it up so that he can swallow him in one, practiced motion.

When he’s soft, Jensen can deep throat him. Of course, it doesn’t take long for him to get hard when that happens, but the knowledge that he’s got Jared’s entire dick in his mouth is… comforting. That he can give this to him, and give himself a focus other than all the other bullshit running around his mind. 

Even in sleep, Jared’s cock doesn’t take long to get hard, and Jensen works up one hell of a spit-slide getting him there. He’s not even concerned about his own pleasure, getting off entirely by sucking Jared. Jared groans but doesn’t wake, and Jensen sets about blowing him nice and slow, tongue under his foreskin and making lazy circles, precome flooding his mouth just by sensation. He uses his right hand to jerk him off, fingers spreading on the downstroke, replacing them with the wet heat of his mouth. 

Jensen loses track of time, and his jaw aches with the effort of sucking Jared off, but the pain bleeds out his mind, making him ignore the heat, the stress, the unsuppressable desire to have Jared all to himself. In a way he does, yes, but… he wants more. He wants Jared in his life on more than just a physical level, more than the friend he’s become. 

He buries that, and makes himself focus on Jared’s cock, feeling it thicken just a little further - which means he’s about to fucking bust, and Jared’s not even awake for it.

“Jen, ‘s that you?”

So much for that.

Jensen doesn’t reply, just grunts around Jared’s ridiculous girth and feels a whole lot happier when Jared slides his fingers into his hair. This feels  _ right, better,  _ like Jensen’s stress didn’t fucking matter and it’s okay that he’s just existing right now to suck Jared’s dick.

“Feels awfully good, baby.” Jared’s half asleep, but conscious enough to squeeze Jensen’s shoulder, the only warning he gets before he comes in Jensen’s mouth, a sigh caught in his throat and his body tensed. Jensen swallows, over and over, until Jared’s gone soft and has already passed the fuck back out.

Jensen kisses him on the mouth anyway, exhausted, hard but not yet willing to do anything about it, goes back to his room.

Sleep finally comes, and Jensen manages to feel a little better.

___

 

The world keeps swaying as Jensen tries to stay upright in his steamy shower, feeling crusty around the edges and brittle towards his heart. He slept well after his little trip to Jared’s room last night, yes, but it wasn’t nearly enough, and he’s already dreading whatever today is going to throw at him. He doesn’t want to ride around in the fucking heat on three hours of sleep, nor does he want to come home to an empty apartment because Jared’s going to be at work. He wants to get fucked and used and filled up, an addict for something he’s gotten way too used to having.

He’s halfway through washing his hair when he hears a noise behind him, and for a moment, he thinks it’s the pipes doing their occasional “I’m going to make spooky noises so you think the wall is caving in” routine - but it’s not, and the shower door behind him slides open, revealing a naked, hard Jared, unshaven, pillow-creases in his cheek, and a bottle of lube in hand.

“Can I come in, Jensen?”

Jensen pulls him in, nearly loses his footing, but damn if it wouldn’t have been worth it.

Jared’s kiss is hungry, desperate, and even with his stale breath Jensen isn’t put off, like water being poured on a fire that’s been burning for far too long. This isn’t how he wants it, not really - he wants to he on his back while Jared slow fucks him, kisses him and makes him feel loved. Jared’s really fucking good at that, good enough that Jensen believes that it means something more than just chasing a high. 

“Missed you,” Jared murmurs, and Jensen feels like he could cry right now.

“Me too, Jay.”

Jared preps him fast, not really enough but good to the point it won’t hurt him, presses Jensen up against the shower wall with as much finesse as he can manage in the tiny space. Jensen rests his head against the warm tile, letting everything go as Jared slides into him and wraps his arms so tight around Jensen’s body that he could fuse them together, if he wanted. 

“Need you so fuckin’ bad, Jen, so  _ fuckin’  _ bad.” Jared keeps it slow but hard, obviously trying to drag the maximum amount of enjoyment out of this in the time that they do have. “Hate that I’m not in your bed every night, you know that? Just been so damned hot lately, can’t…”

“I know, Jay, I know.” Jensen doesn’t want an apology, because there’s nothing to apologize  _ for -  _ it’s just life, and sometimes it fucking sucks. His prostate feels like its own entity right now, welcoming the complete takeover of his body by Jared, putting him back together so fast that his crappy mood feels like it was in the distant past. Jared buries his face in his neck and keeps fucking him, the water pounding down on both of them.

Jensen comes just on Jared’s cock, and it’s so fast and incredible he mentally checks out for the duration, his entire body a warm, pleasant slush, and Jared keeps rocking into him until he’s done, holding him close to his body and kissing his neck until Jensen has come back to his own mind.

“Did… fuck, Jay, did you come too?”

Jared shakes his head, and Jensen feels bad for not getting Jared there too. “Had it taken care of for me last night, remember? This was for you, Jen - know we’ve both been having it rough lately. You know I don’t mind givin’ what you need.”

If Jensen cries a little in his car because he hurts so good on his way to work, no one needs to know about it but him.

___

 

Jensen is well aware that there are better things to do other than sit around his apartment on his day off, but he honestly doesn’t feel like doing a damned thing tonight. He’s been reading some of the books Jared recommended him, and with Jared out of the house for the night, he’s got a quiet evening all to himself. It’s not so bad, really, and Jensen finds that he’s actually enjoying himself. He ordered in, has had a couple of beers, and his favorite country playlist is playing softly from his tablet on the coffee table.

Jared had come home earlier, told Jensen hello, showered, come out dressed up in a button down and slacks that have no business looking so good on a person (legs for fucking  _ days)  _ and then just as quickly was gone again. Jensen didn’t really ask why, just admired how Jared’s shoulders looked in that dress shirt, barely containing them, it seemed like.

It doesn’t occur to him until an hour later that Jared was definitely dressed for a date, and his heart sinks. It has no right to, because Jared isn’t his to be jealous over. He’s just… something. His roommate. His fuck buddy. His fuck buddy who kisses him in the kitchen when he’s home because he likes it, not just to rile Jensen up. His fuck buddy who watches political dramas with him and has opinions on the government portrayed in the show that actually make Jensen think.

His fuck buddy who wants to be next to Jensen every night.

Jensen feels stupid for getting in this deep.

Really, really stupid.

Maybe there are some things that Jensen can’t give him. Like a dating life, instead of physical pleasure. Jensen’s good for that, he promises he is. He like concerts and movies and just… so many other things.

He gets up for another beer, his good mood now rotten and sad.

The front door opens, and Jensen will give whomever Jared brought home space. 

“ _ Ah, but, two hours of pushin' broom  _

_ Buys an eight by twelve four-bit room  _

_ I'm a man of means by no means  _

_ King of the road…” _

Jared’s singing along to the song that’s playing, and Jensen dares to turn around, take a look at whomever he’s up against.

All he sees is Jared kicking off his shoes and smiling at Jensen, very much alone and not flushed with sex, or hickies that Jensen didn’t put there.

“Hey.” Jensen sets his beer aside, no longer thirsty for it. “Thought you’d be gone a while.”

Jared shakes his head, going for the refrigerator for the cold brew he made a couple of days ago. “Nah. Nothin’ like that.  Well, maybe in another world, but not this one.”

Jensen hands him a cup, and waits for Jared to pour before he says anything else. “How do you mean?”

“Uh… someone from the station. Been tryin’ to ask me out for a while now and he’s nice, yeah, but… I finally had to let him down tonight. Told him I had met someone, and it was goin’ pretty good.”

His smile brightens even further, and Jensen wants to believe a lot of different things right now. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jared pulls Jensen to him by his hips, kissing him with a feather-soft touch. “So I was wonderin’ - you free for a date?”

For Jared, Jensen will  _ always  _ be free.

 

___

 

“This damn thing feels  _ weird. _ ”

That “damn thing” is a wedding band, and Jensen has insisted twice now that he can wear it on his right hand, since that’s the hand that Jared uses to finger him anyway. Jared hasn’t quite got the message yet, stubbornly refusing to take it off long enough to do what he needs to - which means he’s slowly, torturously opening Jensen up with his left hand, the pants of Jensen’s tux around his ankles and the bathroom stall they’re currently in probably way too small for what they’re trying to do.

There had been just one problem; all during their first dance as husbands, Jared’s cock had been hard and digging into Jensen’s hips, and what had supposed to be a tender, loving moment had been fraught with sexual tension so thick that it had taken all of Jensen’s willpower to not slip his hand between them and give his husband’s cock a good squeeze.

Which is why they currently aren’t attending their own wedding reception, having ducked out right before the mambo to sneak off to the bathroom. Jensen can’t ignore that gleam in Jared’s eye, no more now than when they started dating two years ago.

Jensen loves him, loves him more than life itself, but goddamn, Jared  _ needs  _ to hurry up and get his cock in him.

“Just… Jared, it’s fine, just  _ please  _ use your right hand baby.” Jensen’s leaking precome all over the floor, and probably the tux, too - which is a rental, and it wouldn’t look good at all if he returned it with spooge stains adorning it.

“Want you to feel it, Jen. Want you to feel you’re mine.” Jared’s wedding ring keeps bumping the rim of his hole, and every time it does, Jensen shivers. “Mine, Jensen, you hear that?”

“Loud and fuckin’ clear, Jay.” Jensen cranes his head for another kiss, one that goes beyond hungry and beelines right for  _ consuming.  _ Jared, the bastard, adds a little more lube (which he had stashed in his fucking jacket pocket like he knew this was going to happen) and finally gives Jensen that magic fourth finger, crooking them hard and deep.

Jensen nearly loses it right there, biting his hand to keep from moaning any more loudly than he already has. It won’t be long before someone comes to look for them, he’s sure, and he gets the feeling that this won’t be their only time tonight.

“Gonna fuck you every damn day, Jensen.” Jared pulls his fingers out and replaces them straightaway with his cock, thickened by the second ring he’s wearing today, feeling even more enormous than usual. “And love you twice as hard.”

“That’s a whole lot of love, Jay, think you can handle it?” Jensen is fucking  _ glowing,  _ and Jared just keeps taking him higher and higher.

“For you, baby? I’ve got more than you could ever imagine.”

There’s not a doubt in Jensen’s mind that Jared means that, body and soul.

And that, will  _ always  _ be more than enough for Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ossessione - Italian for "obssesion."


End file.
